


A Very Merry Werewolfy Christmas

by Jellycatty



Series: A Very Merry Werewolfy Christmas [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Christmas, Come Swallowing, Derek Hale Deserves Nice Things, Exhibitionism, Friends to Lovers, Grammarly is my beta, Happy Ending, Homosexuality, M/M, Pack Feels, Post-Canon, Rimming, Slow Burn, Top Derek Hale/Bottom Stiles Stilinski, brief passing mention of bottom derek, calling an asshole a 'pussy', like seriously it's blink and miss it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:46:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21830953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellycatty/pseuds/Jellycatty
Summary: Post-season 6 repercussions for Stiles and Derek, will they get arrested? Stiles did technically break the law by aiding and abetting a wanted criminal, even if he KNEW he was innocent.The pair get closer over the Christmas period as they plan for what they'll do if their lives DO go to hell.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: A Very Merry Werewolfy Christmas [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1573069
Comments: 16
Kudos: 139





	1. The Phonecall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally Separated into parts so that the explicit rating would come in part 2 but I think it will reach more people if it reflects the rating the whole way through. 
> 
> if you don't want to read the naughty stuff, stop reading at chapter 5 (once it's posted)

Stiles wasn't sure exactly what to do with himself; Monroe and her followers had been defeated for now and the Anu-Kite was dead, however, it was the non-supernatural (ish) issues that were perplexing him. Derek was technically still on the run from the FBI and Stiles hadn't told his bosses why he'd upped and left in the middle of the gunfight that involved a man who was clearly from the same town as him and who he obviously knew. Maybe there was going to be a warrant out for his arrest too? He was stressed and agitated and although it was amazing being back with his friends and his dad right now and that they had won the latest supernatural showdown, life itself still had so many questions with a million different answers and Stiles had no idea which ones were supposed to go together if any?

While he was pondering the state of his life one morning he looked up from his bowl of cereal to his persistently ringing phone. It was a withheld number and he HATED answering those, but he'd already ignored it every day for the last three days, it could be important.

Huffing out a breath, Stiles decided to get his shit together and finally answer the damn thing. He immediately wished he hadn't because he hadn't come up with any kind of plan yet.

"Hi! Go for Stiles!" No one had ever accused him of being too professional.

"Hello Mr. Stilinski, I'm glad I finally caught you, you've been a very difficult man to reach. I am Agent Svlovski with the FBI, I am in charge of the Rayden division in California and we are very interested in why you might have run out on your field mission last month. We would like you to come to our base of operations in Sacramento tomorrow to answer some questions and hopefully, we can catch each other up to speed."

"Oh...ummm ok, err yea I can totally do that. I- umm, is there anything I need to bring with me? And can you tell me the address and time?" Stiles stuttered out, his heart was beating frantically and his head was starting to swim. He needed to get this phone call over with before he broke down completely.

"Yes, you will be sent a text over this number with all the relevant details Mr. Stilinski, you will need to bring proof of identity, your trainee FBI badge and please do wear something appropriate for a place of business."

"Y-y-yes Sir, I will Sir. I will be there tomorrow Sir."

Stiles was definitely being pulled under, his chest felt tight and his face felt hot and red. This was it; he was going to be fired and then arrested and his life would be ruined and there was nothing he could do about it. He had made his bed and now he needed to lay and hyperventilate in it.

"Oh and Mr. Stilinski...You will also bring Derek Hale with you to your meeting. That is an order, Agent."

The man didn't even wait for Stiles to answer before abruptly hanging up the phone. Stiles slid down the wall to the floor, he was starting to lose his vision now, black dots obscuring everything and his chest hurt so damn much, was there an elephant sat on him? It sure felt like it. Next, his ability to hear left him, he was cradling his head in his hands between his legs, trying to get himself under control but he couldn't see anything and there was a fierce roaring sound in his ears like wind through a tunnel.

Stiles thought that he could feel someone touching him but he wasn't sure who it could be, his dad was at work and the doors were locked, he'd already checked them twice this morning. The person must not be a threat though because he could feel them touching his face and hair, checking his forehead and rubbing the nape of his neck.

When his vision finally started to return, he could see the blurry image of a dark-haired man, it must be Scott as he's the only one with a key but his brain still wasn't functioning enough to tell. He closed his eyes and waited for his hearing to return. The pressure in his chest was starting to lessen now, the familiar touches were soothing him and his breathing was evening out. He could hear murmuring now but it didn't sound like Scott, it was too deep for that. Finally, his ears popped and everything rushed in at once. He opened his eyes again and he was staring into Derek's beautiful Hazel gaze while he was murmuring reassurances and touching him like they had known each other their entire lives...which he guessed they kinda had.

Derek kept up his ministrations until Stiles had himself under control and captured one of his hands against his face, holding it still but not pushing him away.

"Hey Sourwolf" he croaked out.

"How did you get here? Everything was locked up and also...why are you here?" He said, leaning into the palm still on his cheek, needing the comfort as the post-anxiety attack shudders still wracked his body. He would be out of it for most of the day now, they tended to affect him for HOURS.

Derek allowed Stiles to keep hold of him and kept up the gentle rubbing of Stiles's neck.

"I was on my way over here to speak to you when I heard your heart jackrabbitting, then I heard your breathing and smelled your tears. You still always forget to secure your bedroom window so I came in that way and found you like this."

Stiles nodded and let go of Derek's hand, he leaned forward and rested his forehead against the man's chest, trying to piece through all the information in his brain.

"What happened Stiles? I've never seen you like that before and we tend to get into some pretty violent situations together."

Stiles told Derek about the phone call, explained his worries and how that would affect both of their lives. Derek nodded along sombrely but kept quiet until Stiles had finished.

"I know this is a shit show and there is a high probability that one or both of us will be going to prison tomorrow but you need to remember that I am actually innocent and that worrying about it won't actually change the outcome. There's nothing that either of us can do right now so I think we just need to deal with the things that we DO need to do. First, let's get you off the floor and I'll make you some sweet, milky coffee because your adrenaline is going to crash really soon.

Stiles nodded and took the werewolf's hand, allowing him to be pulled to his feet. It felt extraordinarily weird for Derek hale to be moving around his kitchen, looking after him and being...well a real human being for once.

"Thanks for this Der, I'm not sure what would have happened if you hadn't found me when you did. Can you have a heart attack from a panic attack?"

Derek laughed and shook his head

"No stiles, you'd have just passed out and woken up later. I'm glad to help honestly, I know I said I came back to Beacon Hills for Scott but I came back for all of you really, just like you came for me. We're pack and pack takes care of each other." Derek said quietly into his cup of Joe.

"That's...that's really nice actually. I feel like you're pack too. Damn! You've grown up Hale, you sound like you've worked through some stuff." Stiles said smiling, hoping that he wasn't being offensive.

"I have. Travelling with Cora was really good for me, having someone to talk to again and to lean on...being a beta again and relearning how to trust...." He replied, a slow forming blush appearing at the tips of his ears and moving towards his cheeks.

"That's great dude, I'm really glad you found that. So Ummm why were you coming here in the first place?" Stiles asked, downing his first cup and holding it out to Derek for a refill.

"Well, part of my healing was realising that I didn't need to keep punishing myself. I read this article online that said 'if it doesn't bring you joy then let it go' and honestly, I don't think I can spend one more night in the loft. I was thinking about selling the entire building, to be honest, and maybe buying a house in town that we could use for pack meetings and stuff, Mrs McCall's living room isn't really built for many people and I know she wishes she could have a night off from the supernatural every now and again, especially when she isn't at work."

"So you were coming here to tell me you were going to sell your loft?" Stiles asked, getting more confused by the minute.

"Oh right, so when I decided that I wasn't going to force myself back to the loft again, I went to see your dad at the station and asked about possibly staying in your guest room. I know that you guys have been struggling for money a bit - no don't argue...you have- and so I offered to pay for rent or rent and food or maybe utilities...anything to get out of my head and into an actual home, I guess." He was fully blushing now, in fact, his face was flaming and Stiles had never seen anything like it from the older man, it was pretty adorable really.

"That's a brilliant idea! I'm assuming he said yes since you were coming to see me. I wasn't sure if I was going to be going back to New York so that would have been brilliant for my dad, I hate him being in this house all alone and you could have watched his cholesterol for me! Pity, it might actually not work out that way tomorrow, huh!" Stiles finished off in an unhappy mutter.

"We'll cross that bridge tomorrow, for now, we need to tell everyone what's going on and make sure everything is put in place just in case we DON'T get to come home," Derek answered honestly and as impassively as he could, he didn't want to throw Stiles back into another attack.

Stiles nodded and picked up his phone to ring Scott for a pack meeting, including his dad; but his head was still trapped in a cycle, replaying the word HOME. That actually sounded pretty nice, having a home with his Dad and Derek.


	2. The Pack Meeting

As expected, the pack meeting was not filled with rainbows and light, the very opposite in fact. Everyone was currently yelling over the top of each other, people had splintered off into arguments and finger-pointing and his dad, God! his poor dad was sat in the McCall's only armchair with his head hanging down into his hands, face pale and gaunt and he looked suspiciously like he was about to start crying.

It took Melissa shouting louder than everyone else, for the teens to calm themselves and then it was finally quiet enough that Stiles was able to talk this through with everyone.

"THAT IS ENOUGH, THIS IS MY HOUSE AND YOU WILL RESPECT IT OR YOU WILL FIND ANOTHER PLACE TO HOLD YOUR DAMN PACK MEETINGS, AM I MAKING MYSELF CLEAR?"

Hoooo, she was making herself crystal clear alright. The Beta's settled instantly, looking at their feet in shame along with their mighty Alpha who was whispering 'sorry mum'. Stiles decided that he would take over from there.

"Thanks for that Mrs M! now I know that you're all worried, we are too but let's get one thing straight here, Derek is NOT at fault for 'getting me into this mess'. I made the decision to save OUR PACK MEMBER, all on my lonesome and I'd do it a thousand times over, regardless of the consequences. Yes, you should have all told me what was going on here but that is all in the past, we can only look towards the future and live in the present. What I propose is coming up with a plan for if this meeting goes the way we think it is going to." Stiles sounded controlled and confident, when in reality...he felt anything but. Derek must have sniffed this out because he put one warm palm on his shoulder and Stiles was able to use that connection to keep him going.

"In reality, although we don't know what they're going to say, it's most likely that either one or both of us are going to be arrested over this and we both need to know that you're going to have things handled on your end if that does happen because we aren't going to be able to do much from prison.

First, I want you all to promise to keep my Dad sane and cholesterol free, ok? Because this is going to be tough on him and he's going to want to spiral and drink and eat himself into an early grave. Don't give me that look, Dad, you know I'm right and only I can decide what number 1 priority on my own damn list is.

Second, Derek and I have spoken and either way, he's going to be putting the whole building that the loft is in, on the market. If we need to use that money to hire lawyers then so be it and if not then I'm sure he has a few ideas on what to do with it.

Lydia, I'm putting you in charge of collecting as much evidence of Derek's innocence as possible, hopefully, if we can prove that he is innocent, the charges will be dropped against me too as I will be pleading that I had a tip-off that he wasn't guilty or dangerous and that I was trying to save the life of an innocent man. I might lose my job for not bringing the information directly to my boss but at least I won't be incarcerated. 

Mason, you're tasked with finding the best lawyer that we can afford, someone who will be sympathetic to our case, who will be interested in the truth rather than money and who also has a record for winning cases.

Scott, you will be contacting and working with your dad to try and get them to see the truth from the inside. I'm not sure what exactly he can do but he's currently our only way in.

Malia and Liam, I'm tasking you guys with packing up the loft and moving things into either my dad's guest room or into storage. You can talk to Derek after the meeting so he can tell you what will be going where and give you money for a moving van. Regardless of the outcome tomorrow, start your job, even if everything is plain sailing, his stuff is still going to need to be moved so I guess if we're free men, we can all pitch in.

Dad, you and Melissa are going to be working with Lydia to provide proof and documents that support our statements from your respective jobs. Medical reports, arrest reports and security cam footage about Monroe and her people and so on.

Cory, you don't know Peter very well which is exactly why I'm getting you to find him. He's much less likely to do something stupid if a) he doesn't already hate you and b) can't see you until you're already in front of him. You need to lay all this out for him if we get arrested, get him to come back here and help by any means necessary. Don't be afraid to use bribery or blackmail and the fact that he loves Malia to get him to do what you want.

So....did I miss anything? Der? Anything you want to input?"

Wow, that felt like a monologue and a half, Stiles needed a beer after talking for that long about the situation without having a panic attack.

"I think you covered everything pretty thoroughly Stiles, I just want to say thank you to everyone for helping out and that although I didn't ask Stiles to come and help me, I'm glad he did and I am sorry for the way things seem to be turning out because of it," Derek said this with conviction and sincerity and with kindness in his eyes. It shocked the pack to see something so raw coming from the man who was once an alpha that tried to drill fear and blind allegiance into his betas. He really was growing as a person.

"Ok then, for now... how about we order Pizza, spend the time we do have, together and we will just see what happens?" Stiles rounded off.

There were agreements from all around and even the sheriff looked a little less ill than he had done earlier. He pulled Stiles in for a hug and promised he would be back at the house before 9pm but that he needed to get back to the station for now. Stiles nodded against his father's shoulder, took one last shuddering breath and let him go, watching as Derek went in for a 'bro hug' from his dad and not so quietly whispering that he would take care of Stiles no matter what happened.

Things might be looking bleak for tomorrow but at least tonight, he was with his favourite people in the world, was going to be eating his favourite food, drinking a couple of beers and bonding before he had to face the music.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave a comment and kudos, if the writing isn't up to par then I don't want to keep writing the next part (all chapters in the first part are already written, don't worry


	3. The Wait Is Painful

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i decided to post 2 chapters at the same time since it's christmas.  
> make sure to let me know if you're enjoying the storyline, as i said, i have up to chapter 5 written which is right before it becomes x rated. if it isn't going down well with the readers then I'd possibly not write the next bit and just leave it as teen rated

No one in the Stilinski household slept very well that night, Stiles had tossed and turned for hours, slipping in and out of sleep and it was not feeling particularly nice. At 3am, he eventually padded downstairs only to find Derek at the bottom holding out a hot chocolate for him. Stiles smiled and thanked him, noticing that his Dad was sat in his armchair already with one of his own. Derek's was on the coffee table and Stiles watched as he walked over to the sofa and picked it back up, cradling it in his hands. Stiles joined the pair of them and sat on the opposite end to Derek.

They put movies on for background noise but really, no one was paying attention to the TV, all wrapped up in their own worries about what tomorrow would bring. Over the next hour, somehow the two men on the sofa managed to gravitate towards the middle and to each other, every time they shifted for comfort or went to the bathroom, they would sit closer, drawn together like magnets.

Stiles could feel the hard line of Derek's body against his side and it made him feel marginally better. Derek's arm had been resting on the back of the sofa and as Stiles started to nod off, it slipped down around his shoulders, pulling Stiles closer so he could fall asleep against the Were.

Once Stiles was asleep, Derek exchanged a few glances with the Sheriff but there was nothing to be ashamed about, he was comforting a pack member. They BOTH needed this and as his eyes too began to droop, he felt the Sheriff pat him on the shoulder as he made his way out of the living room and up the stairs to bed.

The two men woke slowly the next morning, laid out on the couch, wrapped around each other. They could have freaked out but the pair of them seemed to take it in their stride and Stiles let out a satisfied breath and snuggled his face deeper into Derek's chest.

"You awake?" he whispered into Derek's t-shirt.

He got an mmhmm and a brief squeeze in response.

"Thanks for helping me sleep" Stiles continued.

Derek, man of not so many words, whispered "anytime" into his hair and that was that. They stayed that way for another 15 minutes before Stiles pulled himself up and stretched his arms and his back, then checked the time. They had enough time to get ready, go to the diner with his dad for pancakes and then set off for the Sacramento base, so that's how their morning went.

It was weird to see Derek in a suit, he wasn't sure the man even owned one but he looked absolutely striking in it, even without a tie. He had explained gruffly that 'if I have to get arrested today, I am NOT doing so in a fucking tie Stiles' and that had been the end of that conversation.

As the pair of them pulled into the HEAVILY secured base, Stiles could feel the sweat of anxiety beading at his temples which began to make their way down his face as one of the Agents led them through a maze of corridors until they finally reached the room that they were going to be interrogated in. Well, Stiles assumed that's what was going to happen. Before going into the room, Derek turned Stiles towards him and gently wiped away his sweat with his bare hand in a surprisingly tender move. He pulled the human in for a hug and whispered that everything was going to be ok, no matter what. The Agent who had been leading them looked at them oddly but opened the door regardless and announced their presence.

Once inside, Stiles was shocked to see that it wasn't an interrogation room but an office with rich, dark wood everywhere. It almost looked regal, he supposed.

They were directed to sit down and the man on the other side of the beautiful desk, with a surprisingly kind face, introduced himself.

"Agent Stilinski, Mr Hale, I am Agent Svlovski, thank you for coming in today!"

Stiles snorted internally, the man hadn't exactly left them with any choice in that matter.

"I'm sure you're wondering what exactly you are here for today and we do have a lot of things to get through in this meeting," Svlovski said, face impassive.

"Sir, are we going to be needing lawyers? It would be easier if we knew straight away so our family can get started on that." Stiles said quietly, feeling about as confident as he sounded.

"What on earth would you need lawyers for? You're here to talk about potentially moving to this division, Son." He replied looking shocked and confused.

"WHAT? You mean we AREN'T being interrogated and arrested?" Stiles shouted.

"No Son, you needn't worry about all that, we have all the information about what happened after you left the scene with Mr. Hale that we need. We are fully updated on the happenings in Beacon Hills with Monroe, the hunters and so on; we understand you needed to save your pack member although it would have been beneficial to everyone if you had taken a breath to explain what was going on so that we didn't waste resources looking for Mr. Hale. 

What you ARE here for is to learn about the Rayden division and decide if you'd be interested in working with us going forward."

Stiles looked at the man as if he had three heads and when he glanced at Derek, he was smiling and looking relieved.

When he turned his attention back to Svlovski and nodded, the man continued.

"We are an elite task force dedicated to keeping the supernatural and the mundane as separate and as safe as possible. We police where we can, we work with individuals with knowledge or special skills to keep the western world running smoothly and we want both of you to work with us."

"But...but Sir I'm just a trainee? And Derek isn't even IN the FBI." Stiles blurted out, his brain was going into overload, this seemed too good to be true.

"What you both are Agent, are assets. We will train both of you together in the absolute basics on a week-long intensive course that will catch you up and then the rest, you will learn on the job. You two will be invaluable to us. A human that has a vast knowledge of the supernatural and plenty of hands-on experience and a Werewolf with a long family history that many supernaturals are aware of and respect...I imagine that would be a team that could be running this department in a few years.

Now, I'm going to leave you in the capable hands of Agent Rebecca May, who will go through exactly what we do here on a day to day basis and then you can return home and I will phone tomorrow to find out your decision. We are aware that there has been a tremendous amount of stress in your lives recently and would like to offer you the option to start AFTER the holiday period is over. Agent, you will need to turn in your badge and gun as they will be replaced with updated ones if you decide to work with us. However, if you do decide to stay, we will continue paying your trainee salary until the time you return here."

"Wow, I mean...Thank you, sir. I look forward to potentially working with you in the future." Stiles beamed at him.

Svlovski nodded once and left the room. A woman in her early 30's with multicoloured pastel hair and a nose ring entered in his place and introduced herself as Bex. She was laid back and chatty and Stiles knew he was going to love working with her.

She took the pair of them around the base, explaining the daily goings-on. It was impressive, there were rooms with hundreds of monitors, watching public places for signs of supernatural disturbances, there were libraries FULL of Supernatural tombs, bestiaries and scrolls. There were labs where people were testing blood, looking at cells of different creatures and a myriad of other scientific procedures that Stiles couldn't even begin to understand.

Once the tour was over, Bex took them to the break room to get some coffee and chat about everything they had seen.

"OMG Bex I have so many questions, I don't even know where to start!" Stiles cried exuberantly.

"Like, ok... how come you're all in mundane clothes? Why don't the people working here wear suits like other agents? Your hair is freaking amazing; I can't believe the bosses let you have it like that!"

"Well, most of our work is conducted indoors, building information and preparing for supernatural situations. The work we do out in the world with Supes, we found that they don't respond well to people in formal wear, we fit in better when we are wearing our normal clothes. Plus many of the Supes that work here, flat-out refuse to wear a suit. It irritates their heightened senses or something. Thank you for the hair compliment. I am a half-mage, I can do a little something-something when I need to but one thing that is always affected by my magic is my hair, if I don't WANT to cut or colour in then it will just change back as soon as the hairdresser is finished with it. The big bosses have given up on trying to make it stick." She laughed cheerfully and even Derek broke out into a grin. Stiles decided that they were probably going to like it there.

Stiles asked what felt like hundreds of questions over the next hour, getting more and more excited with every answer and by the time he and Derek left Sacramento and began driving home, Stiles was practically buzzing in his seat.

He pulled out his phone and sent a group text to the pack.

'CRISIS AVERTED. We aren't being arrested and we have been offered jobs in the supernatural division. Will fill you all in once we've decided what we are going to do, we're on our way home now :D'.

Replies began to flood in with happy emojis and congratulations. Thank god FOR ONCE things were going their way. They had dodged a big fucking bullet today and he was so, so grateful for it.

Without even speaking to Derek, he let his head fall to the side to rest on the Were's shoulder as he was driving, Derek put his hand on Stiles's thigh in a gesture of comfort and laid his head on top of Stiles's. They could talk when they got home, decide if they were taking the job and most importantly, have a fat nap....separately of course but for now, the pair quietly soaked in the day and the happiness they felt to be free and together with a friend that they could trust and be themselves around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave comments and kudos if you enjoyed, they feed my soul


	4. The Big Decision

The house was suspiciously quiet when the pair returned home, they hadn't expected the pack but they had at least expected Stiles's dad to be there when they arrived. It did give them some time to discuss the situation they were in though, so it wasn't all bad and Stiles was really starting to enjoy time alone with the Werewolf.

Maybe a little too much actually, It was weird how well they seemed to fit in each other's lives, how Derek felt like comfort, home and stability in a non-familial way that no-one ever had before.

Stiles pushed this train of thought away for now and focused on the task at hand.

"So Der, it's crunch time, what do you think of their offer. I know that you don't technically need to work for money but I certainly wouldn't turn down having you as a partner. Errrr you know, work partner, umm yeah, you know what I mean."

Stiles felt like an absolute idiot, he had only JUST told himself not to think about that right now and here he was practically spilling his secrets like a big ol' blabbermouth.

"I know Stiles, don't get worked up," Derek said, part in exasperation and part mirth.

"So?" Stiles reminded.

"So...I think it was amazing and I think it would be beneficial for the pack, Beacon hills and the Supernatural community on a whole, for us to work there," Derek said with certainty.

"Does that mean you WANT to do it?"

"Yes Stiles, I want us to take the job together and I would be honoured to work alongside you. Honestly, with my chequered past, I didn't think that I'd ever get the chance to work in a job that was honourable and worthwhile, y'know? I didn't finish school, although I did get my GED, I didn't finish college, I've been arrested, hunted, a wanted criminal. This...well it's more than I could have ever asked for and the fact that I'm going to be HELPING people, helping this country become something better, I'm really happy about that."

Stiles beamed at him and it felt like all his Christmases had come at once.

"Yea, I want that for us too. Anything else we need to talk about before we let them know we're taking the job?"

"I don't think so? Are you still ok with me moving in here for a while?" the werewolf asked, looking uncertain for the first time since they started the conversation.

"Of course dude, I think it's a great idea. Werewolf strength and pain pulling on tap? Plus the benefit of extra security against robbers and monsters of the week? Sign me up!" He chuckled.

Derek smiled at him and nodded.

"Stiles?"

"Yea?"

"You still can't call me dude," Derek said before barking out a full-body chuckle.

Stiles huffed in response but the ire didn't reach his eyes. He wandered off into the kitchen to start on Dinner so that when his dad came home, there would be something ready for him.

Derek came in a few minutes later and asked if he wanted any help, Stiles...Never one to turn down free labour agreed heartily and the pair worked together seamlessly, moving fluidly around each other, passing each other things before even needing to ask for it and listening to Christmas music on the radio. Stiles even thought he caught Derek swaying to the music out of the corner of his eye but as soon as he turned his head, Derek stopped moving, turned and gave Stiles his usual 'resting bitch face'.

"I know what I saw, Sourwolf...or should I make that Dancerwolf?" Stiles teased.

Derek grunted in reply and went back to peeling potatoes with his claws but Stiles DEFINITELY saw him grin ever so slightly just as he was turning back to his culinary masterpiece.

When most of the food was ready, Stiles put it in the oven to keep warm until his Dad arrived home, it wouldn't be too long now and it wasn't like Stiles even felt that hungry, however, when he stood up from the oven after putting the meatloaf in it, he turned around and found himself pressed chest to chest with Derek who had obviously been about to pass him the creamed potatoes for the oven too.

Time stood still for a second, Derek felt so warm where they were touching, neither man was moving away and they were so close together they easily could have leaned forward a few inches each and they'd have been kissing. The tray of potatoes was in one of Derek's hands and Stiles was starting to sway on the spot. Being this close to the other man was making his heart lurch and his head feel woozy. Derek placed his free hand on Stiles's upper arm to steady him but still didn't move or say anything other than that.

It was the sound of the front door that startled the two of them out of the moment they seemed to be having and they jumped away from each other as they heard the key rattle in the lock and the door began to open. Derek finally handed him the tray and Stiles smiled at his dad, a little forced after the weirdness with Derek but glad to have him home after believing that he wasn't going to see him for another 5 to ten years.

As his Dad bent over to undo his boots, Stiles chanced a look at Derek and whispered: "we'll be talking about THAT later." Before walking into the living room to give his father the biggest bear hug he could manage.

"I'm SO happy that everything went the exact opposite of the way we expected son, I don't think I'd handle you being in prison very well and since you're going to be working in Sacramento, you'll be able to stay here! Or in Beacon Hills, or at least closer than New York was...don't let your old man sway you into staying with him, Of course, I love having you here but as long as you're still in the same state, I'll be happy as a clam. You too Derek of course."

Stiles shook his head at his Dad's antics and pulled him into another hug as Derek replied: "of course sir."

"None of that now young man, my name is Noah and you're enough of an adult to damn well use it," he said while chuckling at the panicked look on the Were's face.

"Of course Noah, should I get the food onto the table now?"

"Yea, Noah, you hungry?" Stiles asked like the little shit he was.

"You can call me Dad or you can call Scott to come to remove my boot from your ass, o' son of mine." He retorted, quick as a whip. Stiles merely chuckled and went to help Derek bring the food through.

As nice as this all was, he really wasn't sure whether to be excited about the upcoming talk with Derek or filled with dread. He was nervous for sure but maybe they could be what each other needed. Neither had ever really been lucky in love...ok well that was a bit of an understatement where Derek was concerned but Stiles truly wanted the man to be happy and if he could make that happen, then he damn well would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave a comment and kudos if you enjoyed, they feed my soul


	5. Christmas Tree Shopping

It was the 10th December before Stiles had a chance to talk to Derek one on one, the pack had been surrounding them constantly after the worry of potential incarceration but Stiles finally managed to shove the others off to their own houses for the day as he and Derek went to buy a Christmas tree.

Stiles wanted this Christmas to be perfect for his Dad and Derek, the poor man probably hadn't had a family Christmas since Laura was alive, possibly even since the fire and that was just heartbreaking. He was going to go ALL out this year, unfortunately for Derek that meant that Stiles had already lugged him to 4 different Tree places and they were now on their fifth because 'It's got to be PERFECT DEREK'.

The pair still hadn't talked about the moment in the kitchen but it was on Stiles's to-do list for the day even though just thinking about how uncomfortable the conversation was probably going to be, filled him with dread. What if he was imagining the whole thing? Maybe this was just all in his head and Derek didn't feel anything romantic for him at all. Stiles started to get himself worked up while looking at the trees in the lot and when Derek threw one muscular arm around Stiles's shoulder, all of his worries drifted away.

"Your heart was getting a bit fast there Stiles, you ok?" Derek asked, completely unaware that it was HIM that was getting Stiles worked up in the first place. Stiles turned his head and buried it into Derek's chest without even thinking about what he was doing and let out a happy sigh. Derek smelled so good, like pine from the trees, like clean man scent and a deep nutty flavour that he couldn't quite put his finger on but just made him want to drown in the other man. 

Stiles was just about to remove his face from Derek's person and tell the man how he felt about him when he saw it! Oh, it was magnificent, he started bouncing on the spot, a huge grin taking over his face.

"OMG Der it's here! That one right there...that's our Christmas tree!" He said pointing, still bouncing and clapping his hands in glee.

"Then for you sir, it shall be ours," Derek said in a weirdly sexy, formal tone before walking over to the tree, picking up the nearest axe and chopping down the tree in one swift, precise movement.

"Wow, no tree handler necessary huh?" Stiles joked.

"Mmm, I think I have this one little tree well in hand. Didn't even break a sweat." Derek joked back.

Stiles was saying the words "You're amazing" calmly and quietly, with a voice full of awe and love before he even realised his mouth had opened. His moon eyes suddenly became round as he realised what he'd said and both men began blushing as Derek dragged the tree over to the wrapping area and paid the man.

As they turned to go back to the car with their brand new Christmas tree, Derek finally chanced a look at Stiles, somehow managing to find the strength to continue their earlier conversation.

"Do you really think that?" He said, voice so low, it was almost a whisper.

"Yea. I didn't mean for it to come out like that, I wasn't thinking but erm...yea I do." Stiles said shakily, putting all his focus into trying to force his jelly legs to move one in front of the other. They reached the car and Derek threw the tree on top of it and began to secure it.

"I think you're pretty amazing too Stiles."

At that point, Stiles realised that they had both said everything that really needed to be said. The conversation that they were supposed to be having could be had later...right now he just...

Stiles walked towards the Werewolf as if he was stalking his prey which...irony, he took hold of one of Derek's powerful arms, causing him to stop what he was doing and turn to the younger man, giving him his full attention.

Stiles said nothing as he stepped into Derek's space, looping a hand around the back of his neck and pulling their faces together for their first (but hopefully not only) kiss.

His cold chapped lips rested sensually against Derek's plush, moist ones (damn Werewolves having perfectly soft, self-healing lips all year round) and it only took a moment before the older man was hauling him in closer, pressing their faces together with more force, fingers digging into Stiles's waist with passion and sliding his slick tongue along the crease of his lips for him to open up. Their tongues were duelling frantically and Stiles was vaguely aware that he was being pressed back onto the side of the car, the long line of Derek's body touching him practically head to toe. It was only when a stranger's voice pierced through the haze of emotions shouting "get a room" that they both realised they were still in a public place and took a step away from each other, embarrassed but ridiculously turned on.

The pair still didn't talk, smiling at each other as they finished securing the tree and getting in the car to drive home. Half way back, Stiles managed to find his voice again.

"That was...yea, I want to do that again...lots of times again. Maybe even while naked," He blabbered, eyes fixed on the road, refusing to look at Derek's handsome, probably smug as hell face.

"I think that could probably be arranged" Derek replied, placing a hand over Stiles's closest knee as if they were already together.

"You need to know though, I won't do casual. Not now and not with you. If you're going to be mine then I need you to be MINE." Derek managed to force out, knowing this could probably make or break them. He held his breath as he waited for the response that could very well crush him.

Stiles didn't miss a beat before telling Derek that he wanted that too, that he wanted this to be real and wonderful. Derek nodded and squeezed Stiles's knee gently. For all of the horrific relationships he'd been in, he didn't need to worry at all about Stiles's intentions. He wasn't going to use him, he wasn't secretly evil or only with him for his body. This was STILES, his friend, his companion...maybe his mate and Derek couldn't wait to get started with him.


	6. I'm TRYING To Watch 'The Holiday'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first Chapter deserving of the explicit rating. Hope you enjoy!!! I literally got hot just writing it lol

It was weird once the pair got home, they were going to try and be a couple but they already actually LIVED together. When were they supposed to tell Stiles's dad? How would they manage to have intimacy when the Sheriff could literally walk in on them at any time? There was a lot that still needed to be figured out but...maybe not during the holidays.

The pair spent the first few days stealing kisses when they were alone, rutting against each other for minutes at a time but never getting themselves off. Honestly, Stiles didn't think that he'd ever had to masturbate in the shower with such frequency. Just looking at Derek was enough to get him aroused, thinking about their lips sliding together, their hard cocks pushing against each other through layers of denim and underwear...once when Derek had been bending over making a fire in the hearth, Stiles thought he was going to cream his underwear. That bouncy, round ass was taunting him as he was trying and failing to watch 'The Holiday' for the millionth time. Derek was in a loose pair of sweats that suddenly became tight and sculpted to his booty the second he bent over and Stiles couldn't stop imagining pressing his face and tongue between the beautiful globes. If he had to ever be smothered to death, he was pretty certain he couldn't think of a way better than between those muscular cheeks.

Derek stopped what he was doing half way through and turned around to see Stiles pressing the heel of his hand against his crotch, desperately trying to control himself.

"Jesus Stiles, what's got you so worked up? You smell like you're about two seconds from coming." Derek asked, eyes sparkling with desire.

Stiles meeped loudly and without replying he ran as fast as he could to the bathroom. He didn't even make it into the shower this time, he found the lube that he kept in the bathroom cabinet, kicked his trousers off dramatically and bent over the sink before plunging two fingers directly into his throbbing hole and curling them to hit his sweet spot.

Ass up, fingers twisting and his cock grinding into the cupboard door, he must have made quite the picture as Derek walked straight into the room regardless of the closed door. The second Stiles saw him it was game over, his body flushed warm, his cock got even harder and he let go, spurting over himself and the sink before collapsing to the floor with jelly legs.

"Fuck," Derek said, closing the bathroom door behind him and stepping into the room further. He wet a flannel and passed it to Stiles who was still in a heap on the floor.

"Yea...fuck," Stiles replied feeling overwhelmed with embarrassment. He began to wipe himself off slowly, trying to get his limbs to cooperate.

"How the hell did you even get your fingers in your ass so fast, I practically followed you up straight away? I thought you were just coming in here to freak out about being hard from looking at me, I can honestly say I did not see that...umm...coming."

Stiles laughed briefly at the double entendre.

"Well I didn't expect anyone to see me in that position, I like the burn of the stretch and I needed to come so bad, I just.... look this is totally embarrassing and I'm still half-naked and I don't really know what to do now."

"Will it make you less embarrassed to watch me get off?" Derek asked nervously.

Stiles couldn't formulate words, his mind was blown with the possibility so he just nodded enthusiastically and scooted back against the wall, giving Derek space to do whatever he wanted in front of him.

Derek didn't take his sweats off, he started by rubbing the bulge over his clothes that had never waned since he caught Stiles's scent downstairs. He hummed in pleasure and reached under his t-shirt with his other hand to rub over his nipple. His head fell back slightly, eyes closed and breath catching. He knew he was being watched and the thought made him weak with arousal but he couldn't actually watch the human, watching him without getting embarrassed.

Still rubbing and tweaking his nipples, Derek slipped his hand into his underwear, grasping his length. He was already spitting precome, forming a damp patch on his pants, he didn't expect this to be such a turn on for him but he was surrounded by the scent of Stiles and his jizz and he wanted to practically bathe in it.

It took almost no time at all for Derek to need to get his cock out, trapped as it was but he never took off his sweats, just pushed everything down to under his balls which he started rolling in his hand that had previously been on his nipples. He groaned as he slid his other hand up and down his uncut dick slowly. He heard Stiles gasp out a breath but barely even registered that he wasn't alone anymore. He was inside his head now, living out fantasies of fucking and being fucked by Stiles. He didn't even realise he had let go of his balls to catch a drop of precome that had been sliding down his shaft until his finger was in his mouth, sucking it clean and the flavour of himself was bursting across his tongue, making his cock throb with need as he sped up his hand, constantly swiping up the pre and eating it off his fingers.

He didn't realise Stiles had moved until he went to lift his sticky fingers to his mouth again and he was stopped by a force on his arm and felt the hot wet glide of a mouth and tongue sucking away his treat before he could have it. He opened his eyes finally and made contact with Stiles's, coming back to reality.

Stiles popped off his fingers wetly and his voice had become deep and husky with need.

"Fuck, Derek... that's probably the hottest thing I've ever seen anyone do in my life. I needed to taste you, oooh please, I still need to. Please, let me suck you," Stiles begged, cock hard once again and kneeling seductively between Derek's legs.

Derek nodded and gasped loudly as Stiles fit the head in his mouth, pulling the salty liquid directly out of his cock and rolling it around on his tongue before taking him deeper. Sliding those plush lips up and down his shaft, Derek thought that this is what Stiles had been made for. Not for fighting supernatural creatures, not for being an amazing friend or son, his purpose was not to become an elite FBI agent...no, he was created to be between Derek's legs, sucking him, tonguing him, pushing more and more of him into his mouth until Derek was sure he was about to slip into the tight clutches of his throat before pulling back and starting at the beginning.

His build-up was fast. He was groaning out Stiles's name, trying desperately to warn him that he was about to come while holding himself back, unsure of how Stiles would want to proceed.

Of course, Stiles would take him in even deeper, moving his head faster and sucking harder as Derek shouted out his orgasm and flooded the human's mouth with his seed. His brain was definitely being sucked directly out of his head and through his cock.

The orgasm seemed to last forever and Stiles suckled the head as the last twitches pushed out a few more spurts into his awaiting mouth, pulling off as soon as Derek started to whine with oversensitivity.

"That was amazing..." Stiles said, looking up in wonder. It had been much more enjoyable than going down on a girl, it had always felt slightly like an underwhelming end when women came, he much preferred a mouthful after working hard to get someone off. It was very...final.

"I think that might be my line. I'm pretty sure that was the hardest I've ever come in my life," Derek said, tucking himself away and kneeling on the floor to get his hand around Stiles, who was jacking his cock again, ready to bust. They tugged on him together and when Stiles's eyes started to roll, Derek began kissing him with passion, slowly turning into something sweet and loving as his aftershocks faded.

Stiles opened his eyes and pecked Derek on the lips one last time before reaching for the washcloth again.

Derek stopped him briefly, looking into his eyes before whispering.

"Go out on a date with me tomorrow?"

Stiles didn't miss a beat before answering "yes".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave a comment and Kudos if you enjoyed reading, It feeds my soul which in turn feeds my plot bunnies


	7. Dating Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it! the culmination no-one has really been waiting for! It's sexy time palooza.  
> Thank you to those who commented, it really does make me want to keep writing since I'm new to the game. I wrote one or two HP stories back in the day but I was like 16 and the writing was truly horrific. plus it's definitely easier to write sex scenes once you actually know your way around another persons' body.  
> anyway, I'm rambling as bad as Stiles would.
> 
> check out my Tumblr @jellycatty where I would love it if someone...anyone would leave a prompt or just engage with me. I met up with Hoechlin and Bohen last month so I've been talking about that a bit on there, it was surreal and wonderful and seriously I would sex them up at the drop of a hat.
> 
> check out my other fics too if you have time and show me some love xxxx

It was finally Christmas Eve and Stiles had never been happier, He had a wonderful new job to look forward to, his father was happy and healthy and he was dating the absolute hottest man he had ever laid eyes on, what more could anyone want?

Stiles and Derek were getting ready for their third date and the human was buzzing with excitement and nervous anticipation. Tonight would be the night! His dad was on the late shift and would be home in time for breakfast in the morning so the couple would have the house to themselves for the evening. They were going to a super fancy restaurant where all the courses were tiny so he wouldn't be overly full for what he had planned.

He was just tying his tie when the doorbell rang.

"DER! CAN YOU GET THAT?" he shouted through to the other room. There was no reply and he couldn't hear the werewolf moving around, maybe he was still in the shower? But they were going to be late if he was.

"DER!!, YOU BETTER NOT STILL BE IN THE SHOWER MISTER." He yelled while walking downstairs to answer the door.

When he opened the door, Derek was stood on the other side holding out a rose and wearing a black velvet suit and looking like he should be on the front cover of a magazine.

"I'm here to pick you up for our date and very much not still in the shower," Derek said while passing the beautiful multicoloured rose over to Stiles.

"You sir, are ridiculous and romantic and I love it," Stiles replied, sniffing the rose and smiling behind it.

"Come on in and you can help me tie this bloody tie, I have no skills."

Derek pulled Stiles towards him before he could wander off to the kitchen for a vase, he snuffled his nose against Stiles's neck, scenting him and whispering lowly in his ear.

"Mmm but you have skills in...Other areas that are positively wicked and I wouldn't trade them for anything."

Stiles blushed high on his cheeks and pecked Derek on the lips when he leaned back.

A few minutes later and the pair were ready to go, Derek took Stiles's hand and pulled him towards the Camaro, opening the door for him like a gentleman before getting in his side.

The drive was quick and the meal was wonderful, Stiles had enjoyed everything so far and they were only halfway through. The pair were sitting in comfortable silence and while Stiles was looking at the beautiful Christmas lights around them which were creating the most amazing glow, Holiday music was playing low in the background and they were sat on a table next to an ornate fireplace with a flickering fire that filled the room with the perfect amount of warmth and he realised how blessed he was. It was almost Christmas and he couldn't think of a place he would rather be and a single living person he would rather be with right now. He was interrupted from his musings by the older man's voice.

"So, I was wondering if I could talk to you about something," Derek asked after the next course had been brought out.

"Of course Sourwolf, you know you can talk to me about anything," Stiles said, hooking a foot over the Were's ankle and rubbing him there to give comfort.

"Well, living at your dad's has been surprisingly nice, but I would really like to buy a place closer to work, somewhere close enough to visit but that will cut the commute time down," Derek said evenly.

Stiles's heart rate shot up, Derek wasn't trying to break up with him, was he?

"You...You want to move out? You don't want to live with me anymore?" he asked, terrified of the answer.

"Umm...the opposite actually, I was hoping that maybe...you would move in with me?" Derek said so quietly that Stiles had to strain to hear.

Stiles was shocked, they hadn't been dating long and that was a big risk to take for two men who were also going to be work partners. He pushed that aside and decided to listen to his heart.

"Yes. Yes, YES. I want us to live together" He tipped his head to one side and looked at the older man questioningly before coming right out with it. Derek was safe, he made him feel amazing and...

"I love you, Derek hale. You don't have to say it back but you should know and hell yes I want to live with you. Can we get a cottage? I've always wanted an old English looking cottage, surrounded by woods where we can go for walks and you can frolic in the moonlight." Stiles rambled.

"Of course we can babe, that sounds wonderful and I know I don't have to, but I love you too, with everything that I am and I have for longer than I think I could really admit to. We can decorate and plan out our home together," He said, smiling like his biggest wish had come true.

Stiles couldn't even speak, he felt overwhelmed and so, so happy, so he reached across the table to take Derek's hand in his for a moment, squeezing before letting go to finish his food.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The second the pair were through their front door, Stiles was pushing Derek up against it and the Werewolf was letting himself be pushed, they joined in the most passionate kiss that the human thought he had ever had and he left that perfect face in favour of running his mouth down Derek's neck to suck and bite at his collarbone while pushing his hands under the fabric of his top so he could touch the other man's torso.

He would never get used to the feeling of the older man's rippling muscles under his palms, they were firm and warm and Stiles couldn't wait to rub himself all over them, lick them and palm them until Derek was begging for his cock, but not tonight. Tonight he was desperate for Derek to take the reigns and he was certain that it was going to be electric.

Somehow they managed to make it upstairs and into Derek's room as the bed is noticeably bigger, all the while losing clothes along the way. The two men were left in only their underwear by the time the backs of his knees were hitting the bed and he was falling onto it.

Stiles looked up at his partner through half-lidded eyes and a dopey looking smile on his face.

"I really do love you, you know." He said boldly.

"Mmm, I know baby and I love you too. More than anyone I have ever loved, I'm pretty sure you're it for me," he said, looking down at Stiles with wide eyes as the human pulled down his underwear with his teeth, letting his erection spring free into the cool air.

Stiles's mouth was on him immediately, licking his shaft teasingly and sucking his balls into his mouth one at a time, laving them with his tongue. It felt amazing and Derek wasn't sure how long tonight was going to last because he was so keyed up.

Stiles eventually sat back, releasing him with a pop and shimmied back on the bed while also removing his own underwear. He laid on his back and slid one hand down to his dick, fondling himself lightly.

"I want to do everything with you Derek, every position, every fantasy...just everything. But tonight, I need you to fuck me, claim me and fill me up until all I can think about is you and your perfect cock."

"I can definitely do that my love," Derek replied as he climbed onto the bed too, pulling Stiles's legs apart and pushing them up to his chest so he had access to Stiles's beautiful pink hole.

"You look so fucking good like this! I have half a mind to chain you to this bed just like this so I can get to your gorgeous little fuckhole whenever I want." Derek said gruffly, rubbing his thumb in gentle circles over the tight opening in front of him. Stiles groaned at the words and Derek continued.

"You're so sexy, god I just want to eat you all up...in fact, I think I'm going to," he said before dipping his head down and replacing his thumb with the flat of his tongue, swiping gently and revelling in Stiles's concentrated scent and taste there. He tasted perfect, like musk and Stiles's personal flavour that had never changed in all the time Derek had known him.

Stiles keened in appreciation to a tongue on his hole and Derek took that as permission to continue. He flicked his tongue at the bud, alternating flat strokes, tongue flicks and thrusting minutely inside as Stiles started opening for him and simultaneously falling apart under his touch.

By the time he was able to thrust his tongue in as far as he could, Stiles was babbling out moans and begging for more. His hands were clenched in the bedding and his cock was bobbing, red and weeping with the need to be touched. It was on a final "Pleeeeeease" that Derek pulled back and reached for the lube under his pillow. He used his fingers to stretch Stiles further, scissoring and twisting them and then curling them to glide over his prostate which made Stiles wail and sob.

Finally, he deemed his partner ready and let go of his legs, making his way up the human's body to pull him in for a fierce and demanding kiss. Stiles knew exactly where his mouth had been and threw himself into the kiss, sucking on his tongue in the filthiest manner Derek had ever experienced. Once the pair pulled away to breathe and Derek was slicking up his erection with lube, Stiles managed to pull himself together enough to speak.

"I'm ready Der, so ready for you. Come and take what's yours, baby."

And Derek did. He pressed up against Stiles's ass and felt him open for him as if they'd done this a thousand times. The head popped through the ring of muscle and he slowly slid himself inside. He thanked the gods that he had prepared the younger man so thoroughly because Stiles felt so good that Derek physically couldn't stop himself from moving until he was balls deep inside him, gripped by wet warmth.

"Fuck! Your pussy baby...it feels so good, like coming home," Derek managed to gasp out.

This made Stiles shiver and his hand shot down to the base of his cock to prevent the orgasm that was about to shoot through him.

"Oh, you like me calling your hole a pussy? Does it make you feel like it's meant to be filled up with fat cock baby?"

"Fuck, fuck, fuck. Yes, Der...You need to move before this is all over. Fuck my pussy and fill it up until I'm dripping with cum." Stiles moaned, eyes squeezed shut and ass grinding back onto Derek as much as he could.

Derek didn't feel the need to say any more, he began to thrust with Stiles's legs hooked around his waist. He started slow but soon felt the need for more. He flung Stiles's legs over his shoulders and began to pound into him, making sure to hit that spot that would make his lover see stars as often as he could.

"Oooh Der I'm really close" Stiles huffed out breathlessly.

"Yea baby? Touch yourself while I pound your pussy hard. Get that tight little hole clenching around me,"

Stiles only managed two thrusts of his palm around his dick before he was groaning out his orgasm, splashing his chest and stomach with come and feeling the tingles of pleasure all the way down to his toes.

It was seconds before Derek stilled and pumped his ass full of hot jizz, moaning loudly and soon turning it into a growl type roar. He stilled for long enough to finish throbbing inside stiles before pulling out and pushing Stiles's legs back up to his chest so he could see the mess he had made of Stiles's asshole.

"Looks so pretty with my load slipping out of your puffy hole," Derek said, never taking his eyes off it. 

Stiles didn't have a chance to reply before Derek's mouth was back on him, licking up the mess, sucking his cum out of his ass. Stiles squealed but didn't ask him to stop. He could feel his dick stirring again at Derek's filthy, hot ministrations and he slipped his hand down a second time so he could thrust into his fist as the Were ate him out. When Stiles finally came a second time to Derek hooking more cum out of him with his finger, his cock only spat his second load feebly onto the mess that was already there and he used his foot to push Derek's chest to get him to stop.

Derek flopped back onto the bed next to him, his face shiny with spit and jizz and he looked ridiculously blissed out.

Once Stiles's breathing had evened out, he turned onto his side to look at Derek.

"You are the most perverted man I've ever come across and it is fucking fantastic," He said with a smile.

Derek turned his head to look at him too. He reached over to his bedside for tissues and gave Stiles a very quick, cursory clean up before lying down a second time.

"Yea, I got a little lost in my own bliss for a few minutes there. Did you come a second time? I was totally out of it. We taste amazing together."

Stiles noticed the clock on the wall and wriggled closer to Derek, slipping his hand around the back of his neck.

"I did, it was perfect and you can do that any time. Hmm, I bet we do taste good together." He said before pulling Derek forward for the thousandth kiss of the evening, tasting saltiness and musk on his lips.

When he ended the kiss, he settled with his head on Derek's shoulder and wrapped himself around Derek's naked body like a limpet.

"Der."

"Yea?"

"Merry Christmas baby, it's just gone midnight,"

Derek beamed back at him sleepily, already looking like he was about to fall asleep.

"Merry Christmas, Stiles." He replied eventually, before pulling the man closer to him and slipping into dreamland.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning the pair were rudely awakened by The Sheriff squawking in indignation.

They made sure to wrap themselves completely with the duvet, hiding their nudity before he barreled into the room.

"I'm glad you boys had fun but did you REALLY need to leave your clothes all over the house?" he huffed with a mock glare.

"Umm oops?" Stiles replied, really not feeling bad about it at all.

The Sheriff shook his head fondly at the pair and turned to go back downstairs. He turned back at the last second.

"Merry Christmas boys, breakfast is in 10 so get your fully clothed butts downstairs and help with the pancakes." Then continued on his way, closing the door behind him.

Stiles looked at Derek for a second before snuggling up against him and wrapping a warm hand around his lover's morning wood under the duvet.

"Well he did say we had ten minutes," Stiles giggled.

Christmas might just start being his favourite time of the year again.

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaand there you have it.  
> I hope you enjoyed and please leave a comment and Kudos if you did, It feeds my soul.


End file.
